


Ring Phil

by Profrock



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profrock/pseuds/Profrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would you do with thirty seconds left to live?"</p><p> </p><p>"I would ring Phil."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Phil

**Author's Note:**

> Have a drabble bc it's late and I haven't cried in a while yay

“Fuck -” Dan gasped, sliding back against the wall. The cold bricks snagged on his jacket, scraping against the exposed skin of his lower back as he slid into a seated position. The footsteps fading quickly around the corner told Dan he was alone. Completely alone.

“Fuck,” he muttered again, pressing a hand to the knife wound on his stomach. He distantly knew that he should apply as much pressure as possible, but the way his vision was spinning and dipping and his hands were shaking meant a worrying amount of red was seeping through his fingers, dripping hot and wet onto the dirty concrete below him. He watched the red trace through cracks in the pavement, artificial veins of his own blood slipping further and further away from him. Without another thought, Dan shoved pale, shaking fingers into his trouser pocket, his sleek phone almost slipping through his weak and bloody fingers.

He dialed ‘1′.

Phil picked up after the first ring, his voice brighter than the sun. “Hey Dan!” he said.

“Hey Phil,” Dan sighed, shifting onto his side with considerable effort. “What’s up, why are you calling?” Phil asked.

Dan chuckled, grunting as the movement pushed more blood out of his abdomen. “Just wanted to talk to you,” Dan said honestly, his head lolling back against the wall with a painful thud. “Wanted to hear your voice.”

Phil giggled. Dan could hear him bustling around in the flat, probably getting himself something to eat. “You sure? I’m suspecting an ulterior motive,” Phil joked, his voice going low and dramatic. Dan smiled gently. He would have shrugged had he been able to muster up the energy.

“I don’t know.” Dan paused, licking his cracking lips. “I love you. So much.” He could hear Phil’s heart-eyes through the phone. “I love you too Dan. Are you sure everything is alright?”

“It’s okay,” Dan reassured him. “Just wanted to tell you that, I guess.” Phil laughed. Static swam at the edges of Dan’s vision, his eyelids drooping shut.

“I love you too Dan. I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah,” Dan whispered fighting not to let his voice crack. “You will.”

The dial tone sounded as the phone slipped from Dan’s hand, the machine landing face-down on the bloody pavement. Dan’s hand dropped on top of it, tired fingers tracing over the hundreds of tiny stars floating in the case.

“I love you, Phil,” Dan whispered, letting a single tear fall before his eyes dimmed and the heart he always joked about not having finally stilled.


End file.
